A tattered flag of lies
by OrpheumZero
Summary: Kaya can't sleep, so she decides to go for a walk. What follows is a little trip down memory lane as a certain boy haunts her waking dreams... A liar... A brave warrior... A very special friend... Please Read and Review. Updated: Fixed some errors.


A tattered flag of lies

**SLAM!**

Kaya sat bolt upright in her bed with a gasp at the noise, and stared at the window of her room, it was only the branch brushing against it in the wind. She lied back in bed and sighed disappointedly, that was the umpteenth time she had mistaken that sound for something else... Someone else... _him_.

She stared up a the nondescript ceiling, and remembered the days when a rap at the window meant a very special visitor had arrived to talk to her. Those were during her darker days, when she was lost in despair over her parents being gone... But they were also some of her happiest, because of his 'stories' that helped her through those times. It felt like ages to her, but yet she never allowed the wait to get to her, she would eagerly contain herself until the day that brave warrior returned with a bountiful collection of stories to tell her.

Outside, in the dark blue night sky, the wind sung a somber howl. She would try to close her eyes, but each time an image of that boy would appear, his curly black hair blowing in the wind. His wide grin filling her heart with a soaring feeling. Sitting up once more, Kaya slipped out of bed and threw on a coat. It was still the dead of night, but she figured a stroll would be as good as any. Stepping outside the mansion, she felt the wind gently nip at her pale skin like a brushing feather.

"It's cold..." She shivered and pulled the coat tighter around her lithe form, the crunch of her sandals on the dried leaves accompanying the howling winds and chirps of crickets. Turning back to look at the large tree next to her home, she recalled him standing on that very branch, daring fate as he spun countless tall tales of extravagant adventures. These moments of remembrance always brought a warmth to her, and she smiled despite the frigid air.

"I wish I could climb trees like that..." She mused, recalling a time she had attempted so, only to fall on her butt after barely climbing off the ground. He was there for that, and both could barely hold back tears as they laughed, and it only became harder when Merry appeared in a panic and thought she had bruised herself.

That was one of the first times he had convinced her to leave the house, something that she seldom was able to do when she was sick. Another time they actually went on a small picnic near the cliffs, spending most of the time staring out at the ocean...

"_Ah, the open sea. It never ceases to amaze me. Why I remember this one time I was rafting off the coast of a small island, when a giant tidal wave suddenly loomed over me!" The boy said, waving his arms around to illustrate the point._

"_Really?" Kaya giggled, both at how enthusiastic the boy could get as he told his 'life stories' and the thought of seeing him taking on a massive tidal wave._

"_Yep. It had to be at least over a hundred tall, but I, a proud warrior of the sea merely laughed and actually surfed atop the mighty wave!" Kaya had to cover her cheeks as she blushed, unable to keep her laughter contained as she listened to more of the story._

There she stood, at that same cliff overlooking the vast sea. Though it was a long way from dawn, she could see the gentle waves at they lapped at the shores. The familiar salty breeze tickled her nose, and she almost sneezed before catching her breath. Turning away, she followed a nearby path through the woods. An owl fluttered by over head, hooting loudly as it flew off into the night. Looking in the direction of the bird, Kaya spotted a tree missing a branch, the spot had been finely cut by a sharp object.

"_Looks like you're too late, swordsman!" That wacky hypnotist, Jango threatened as he raised a sharpened ring above Kaya's head._

"_That's what you think!" The green haired swordsman, Zoro said, swiping his sword at a nearby branch, which fell with a rustle to the ground._

"_What?!" Jango gaped, realizing something was wrong._

"_SHOOTING STAR!" Kaya covered her ears an the strange man was hit by a minute explosion._

Kaya smiled, remembering the promise she made shortly after. It was hard at first, not telling everyone that they had been in danger of pirates attacking, but she knew it was what he wanted. He wouldn't have it any other way. Leaving the scene behind, Kaya was walking a lone path when she stopped short.

"Huh?" She thought she saw someone... A tall boy.

Rubbing her eyes and blinking, she indeed could see the silhouette of a familiar looking figure was standing some distance from where she was. Her heart swelled, could it be? Was he back? So soon? Running up the path she stopped short as she saw how sorely mistaken she was.

A passing cloud finally drifted away, bathing the 'figure' in morning's light. A lanky tree with a pointed stubby branch.

"Even my eyes seem to like lying to me..." Kaya murmured solemnly, the beating in her chest now fleeting away. But then she noticed where she was. There were some long chopped tree trunks, lied atop one another in a triangular stack. A faded bull's-eye made with paint could be seen on the center of the stack, next to an empty pole with broken strings.

"What is this place?" Kaya asked aloud, looking around. She could see the stains of long since washed away splatter on the mark, someone had once used it for target practice.

"Hmm, I bet he came here a lot to use his slingshot." She thought, smiling as the memories a humble little slingshot being used to save her. The chirp of birds slowly became more apparent and Kaya suddenly realized that the sun was starting to rise fully.

"Oh my... It's so late. Merry's probably worried." Kaya gasped, and turned to head back for the village, when she spotted something tangled in a nearby bush. It was a piece of black cloth, torn and weatherworn. Leaning down and carefully unsnagging the wayward cloth, Kaya unfurled it and gasped, tears welling up in her eyes as she realized it was....

_His flag..._ A jolly roger with bulb shaped skull. It was unmistakable, even after all this time. Frayed by the elements, and with multiples tears, the iconic flag of the little known pirate crew still resonated brightly in the girl's pale grasp.

"Ussop... I promise I'll wait." Kaya said, holding the tattered flag to her chest. Her eyes shimmered with an overwhelming joy, because she knew... Ussop was thinking the same thing...

THE END.


End file.
